Too be Young and in Love
by sapphirepen
Summary: my first ff and first story in its trilogy. r&r. Aragorn and Legolas become 16 again when they show up in our world. their guides? 4 15yr old girls from a catholic school. this will be interesting...
1. The Meeting

I do not own any of the Lord of the Rings characters (I wish) but don't use  
the four girl's names unless you get permission from me. Thxs  
Legolas is soooooo HOT!!!!!!  
_________________________________________________________________________  
In Mirkwood, Legolas and Aragorn were riding horses through the  
winding trails, just for the pure fun of it. "Race you to the next town!"  
yelled Legolas. He was riding a blond stallion named Naca. "You're on!"  
yelled back Aragorn. He was riding a silver mare named Shimmer. "Give it  
all you've got Shimmer," whispered Aragorn calmly into Shimmer's ear. In  
answer, the horse sped up. Legolas, seeing this, whispered into Naca's  
ear. "Come on Naca, show them what you've got." Now Naca Sped up and the  
two horses were neck and neck.  
After about 10min of the racing, Legolas looked up and almost stopped  
dead in his tracks.  
"Aragorn, wait! Stop!" yelled out Legolas.  
Aragorn looked up at Legolas, "Why?"  
"Um, I don't think we're in Mirkwood anymore."  
At this, Aragorn stopped, "What do you mean we're not Mirkwood anymore?"  
"Look at the trees; they are different from the ones in Mirkwood and the  
air does not smell as sweet,"  
"Lets just keep going forward. This path must lead us to some town,"  
"Ok, hey, I think I hear something up ahead,"  
"Well then, lets go,"  
~****~  
"Hey Soby! Do you need a ride back to the school?" asked a junior.  
"No, I'm going to walk back to the field and take the trails,"  
answered Soby (pronounced sobe, like the drink). Soby was her last name  
and most people refer to her with it. Her first name was Meghan.  
"Alright hun, hey, great game today,"  
"Couldn't have done it without you,"  
"Ha ha, see yah later!"  
"Ok, see yah!"  
Meghan watched the junior walk to her car and drive off while eating her  
orange sherbert ice cream in front of an ice cream shop. She turned and  
walked towards the school fields across the street.  
When she got to the field, she put down her ice cream, grabbed her stuff,  
and went to go change. When she finished getting changed, she came out of  
the bathroom wearing a blue spaghetti strap tank that matched her eyes and  
jeans. She took her hair out of its ponytail and let her light brown hair  
fall little past her shoulders. After combing it, she grabbed her bag and  
ice cream and walked towards a trail in the woods.  
At this rate, I'll be at the school in about 7min, Meghan thought to  
herself.  
After about 2min, Meghan stopped. She heard horses galloping and it seemed  
to get louder. Meghan took two steps forward and stopped again. She saw  
two people on horses galloping towards her. The horses came closer and  
when they were about 5 feet from her the horses reared back. Dust clouded  
the entire area. When the dust clears, Meghan looked up and dropped her  
ice cream. In one swift moment, she opened her bag and pulled out her bat.  
There are two reasons for this; the strangers have on very strange clothes  
and they are carrying swords.  
"Who the hell." Meghan stopped and looked at the two figures. They are  
both male, one has long blond hair and the other has dark hair, and they  
both looked to be about 16. "Are you,' she finishes.  
"We should ask you the same thing," said the one with blond hair. He was  
eyeing her clothes and the bat in her hand.  
Meghan's eyes opened wide, "Oh my God, are you Legolas and Aragorn?"  
"Yes and how do you know us?" asked Aragorn.  
"I guessed, but I must say, you don't look like the Aragorn and Legolas in  
the movie. You look like your 16 or something," she answered as she  
lowered her bat.  
"What is a movie and what do you mean we look like we are 16?" asked  
Aragorn. He looked at Legolas and gasped. Legolas did look like he was  
16. Legolas also looked at Aragorn and gasped.  
"Hold on a sec, I know I have a pocket mirror in my bag somewhere," said  
Meghan, "Ah, found it. Here." She gave it to Aragorn. Aragorn looked at  
it a saw a young man staring back at him. Lines of age were gone, his hair  
was shorter, and he was cleanly shaven. He gave the mirror to Legolas who  
saw a young elf with long blond hair that ended in blue tips. His face was  
softer and his eyes looked lighter and innocent.  
"Dude, this is the coolest thing that has ever happened to me," said Meghan  
as she looked at Aragorn and Legolas.  
"Wait, who are you and where are we?" asked Legolas.  
"My name is Meghan Soby and you're not in Middle Earth anymore, right now  
you are in the woods outside of my school. I'll explain more on the way to  
my school, that is, if you're coming."  
"Might as well seeing how we have nowhere else to go," replied Aragorn  
"Can one of you give me a ride?"  
"Sure, you can come on my horse," said Legolas.  
"Alright," She lifted up her bag and climbed onto the horse with some help  
from Legolas and sat behind him.  
"Hold on he called back and he set the horse into a gallop as Meghan  
wrapped her hands around the elf's slim waist.  
"So, how did you guy's get here anyway?" asked Meghan after a minute.  
"We just kind of showed up I guess, we only noticed a difference in the  
trees and the air," replied Aragorn. They rode in silence for another  
minute or two and saw the woods begin to thin a bit. At the edge of the  
wood, they stopped.  
"There it is, the Academy of Notre Dame, a private all girls' school,"  
informed Meghan as she half fell, half slid off the horse, "um, better  
leave the horses here, seeing how they can't go in the building." With  
that, she walked over to the school with Aragorn and Legolas following.  
"Hang on a sec. I have to drop my stuff of in my car." Meghan walked over  
to a silver BMW convertible.  
"Car? What is a car?" asked Aragorn.  
"It is a machine you drive from place to place." She opened the trunk and  
threw in her bag and then closed the trunk. "I'll explain later," she added  
seeing their confused faces. Meghan turned and walked over to the school  
with Legolas and Aragorn following. 


	2. The 'Study Room

Still don't own the characters from LotR. Oh well, I can still dream  
right? R&R please!!  
********************************************************************  
Meghan reached the door and looked at her watch.  
"5:00, all teachers have left the building. Good, lets go," she  
opened the door and led the guys in. Their footsteps echoed across the  
empty corridor as Meghan led them to a door. When they reached it, she  
turned to the man and elf.  
"Ok, this place is known as the 'study room' and random and psycho  
things go on in there."  
Both Aragorn and Legolas put a hand on their swords.  
"Not that psycho," added Meghan, "no swords unless I say."  
Both let go of their swords and nodded.  
"Ok, now stay here and don't come till I say," said Meghan as she  
opened the door into the study room and walked inside.  
"Hey Laura, Missy, Rachel. What's up?"  
"Nuttin much Soby. How was your game?" asked Laura. She was tall  
and had long black hair.  
"We won, but you're never gonna guess what happened to me,"  
"What happened?" asked Missy. She had short brown hair and brown  
eyes.  
"I met two guys you may wanna see," answered Meghan with a large  
smile.  
"Who?!" demanded Rachel who had brown hair and blue eyes, "tell me!"  
"Yes, tell us before Rachel pisses her pants," said Missy.  
"Ha ha ha, guys come on in,"  
Legolas and Aragorn walked into the room. There was a long pause as  
the three girls looked at them trying to make a connection. They got one  
though.  
"Oh my God!!!"  
"Holy Shit!!!"  
"No Freakin Way!!!"  
"Told yah you would not believe me. Anyway, say hello to the 16yr  
old versions of Aragorn and Legolas,"  
Legolas then noticed Rachel's binder on the table in front of him.  
He walked over to it and picked it up. It was covered with Legolas and  
Orlando Bloom pictures. Legolas looked over it with interest".  
"What is this?" he asked still holding the book.  
"Oh," said Rachel blushing, "well, I, um, yeah, well, I think you are  
totally hot as 17yr olds and in the movie!"  
"Movie?" asked Aragorn who was still confused to how the girls had  
reacted and where he and Legolas were, "what is a movie and why were we in  
one?"  
"Ok, time to sit down and explain everything," said Meghan, "pull up  
a seat and we will tell you how we know you, why you're in a movie, and  
anything else you may wanna know." She sat down on the couch in the room  
and the other three girls joined her. Aragorn and Legolas grabbed a chair  
each. And so, for the next half hour, the four girls explained to them how  
they knew them and how they came to be in a movie. The girls also answered  
their other questions such as what a car was.  
"Ok, well, that is about it. Anything else?" asked Laura.  
"Yeah, seeing how we are stuck," asked Legolas, "where are we going  
to stay?"  
"Oh, oh, me, me, me, me!" yelled Rachel while jumping on her tiptoes.  
"Yeah right Rachel, you would probably rape them or something," said  
Missy, "they can stay with me."  
"Like you wouldn't rape them?" asked Rachel, "plus, I would ask them  
first."  
"I can't cause we're doin some remodeling in my house so I have to  
find a place to crash as well," put in Laura.  
"Look, they can come to my place cause my parents won't be home with  
my sisters for another week. Laura, you can come and crash there to if you  
want," said Meghan.  
"Thanks Soby," replied Laura.  
"But," started Rachel and Missy.  
"Period," said Meghan in a firm tone, "you guys can come over to my  
house whenever you want anyway."  
"Oh fine,"  
"Well, I have to go. Got to feed the dog and everything. Laura, do  
you need a ride or did you drive here yourself?"  
"Rachel drove me here this morning so yeah, I need a ride, just let  
me get my bag cause that has my pjs and stuff in it,"  
"Hey, don't forget, we're going to that teen dance club tomorrow  
night. Bring them along but we need to get them some new clothes first,"  
said Missy eyeing Aragorn's and Legolas's clothes and swords, "lets see if  
they can dance as well as they look."  
"I second that idea," said Rachel, "we can go shopping at the mall  
tomorrow morning."  
"Is that ok Aragorn, Legolas? Wait, we can't call them by their  
names in public, people will wonder what is up," said Laura, "how about  
Aaron for Aragorn and for Legolas, lets have, uh.Logan? We can call him  
Legs for short."  
"Huh?" asked Aragon and Legolas in unison.  
"We'll talk more when we get to my house. Come on, I still have some  
homework to do," replied Meghan, "see yah guys later!"  
"Bye Soby," called back Missy, "see yah Laura."  
"Bye Laura," said Rachel, "Bye psycho C.O.C."  
"What does that mean?" asked Aragorn.  
"It means chiwawea (Can't spell) on crack," replied Meghan with a  
smile.  
"What is a chiwawea and what is crack?"  
Oh boy, this is not going to be easy," said Laura laughing, "next  
thing you know, they will be asking what a condom is."  
"Uh, what is a condom?" asked Legolas over Laura's shoulder.  
"Lets go to the car," answered Meghan hastily as they walked out the  
school doors and in to the parking lot.  
*********************************************************************  
I know, not much yet, but believe me you won't be disappointed.  
Next four chapters are coming soon:  
In the Car and House  
  
Of Mountain Dew and Pizza  
  
The Unknowingly Peeking Tom  
  
Dance Tutorial and New Feelings 


End file.
